


sci谜案集同人《之前以后》

by ayiyia



Category: sci - Fandom
Genre: Other, sci谜案集, 烨爵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayiyia/pseuds/ayiyia





	sci谜案集同人《之前以后》

刚回到家中，赵爵便坐在沙发上闭眼歇息，刚刚做完比较费神的催眠，疲惫慢慢攀上了他的身体。  
坐了没几会儿，赵爵就缓缓的站了起来，走向了最里的卧室。一推开门，他就看见了一道白色的身影在他的床上。  
那件充满着熟悉感觉的白色衣服，赵爵忍不住笑了笑，目光在那人的身上停滞了几会儿，最后还是摇了摇头，坐到了床沿上。  
赵爵静静的注视着卧在床上人的安详侧脸，伸出的手想去触碰，却像被蛰到了一般迅速的收回。  
遥不可及的人就近在眼前，他把被子扯了扯，躺在那人的旁边，阖住双眼倾听着房间中微乎其微的呼吸声。  
湿漉漉的触感在他的脖子逐渐往下，舌尖像是在试探一般轻微的舔舐、吮吸着。  
慢慢的从脖子上转到了胸口，前面的两个乳头被人用力的撕咬啃噬着，刺痛的感觉让睡梦中的赵爵皱了下眉头。  
那双大手逐渐向下，找到皮带慢慢的扯开，黑色的西装裤被人一把扯下，动静大的将赵爵惊醒了。  
赵爵眯着眼睛看着身上的人，意味不明的说道：“白烨？”  
胸前亲吻的人停顿了一会儿，就抬起来了头与赵爵对视，白烨看着身下的赵爵笑着说道。  
“你这算是自愿上来的吗？”  
赵爵不明觉厉道：“什么自愿，这不是我的房间吗？”  
白烨笑了一声，用双手揉着赵爵的耳朵，立马垂头亲吻赵爵的嘴唇，喃喃的说：“这张嘴说的话真难听。”  
赵爵没有反抗也没有做出回应，看白烨就像看着一个亢奋的小伙，很无奈的表情。  
火热的舌尖不断的挑逗着，在他口腔中索取着津液，而白烨却把手伸向了最后一件衣物。  
突然之间被反过来摁在床上，赵爵有些措手不及，白烨立马压了上去，贴在赵爵的耳旁小声说道。  
“我们来玩点刺激的？”  
不知道从哪里拿出来的润滑剂，白烨挤了一堆在手上，直接就摸上了赵爵的股缝。  
手指挨个的插入了进去，修长的手指在粉色的小口中缓缓地陷入，白烨感受到身下的人微微的颤抖着，却没有听到任何的声音求饶。  
白烨愈发的用力，把三根手指全部插入，赵爵才发出了颤抖的呻吟，这声音让白烨心里有种自豪感，而一个更恶劣的想法在他的心中蔓延开来。  
他一边用三根手指抽插着，一边在赵爵的耳旁用力的喘息，性感沙哑的男声徘徊在赵爵的耳内。  
白烨笑了一下，把身下的性器握在手中上下撸动，把旁边的安全套撕了开套了上去，用手拍了拍赵爵的屁股。  
扶起粗大的性器就推了进去，白烨整个人都压在了赵爵的身上，下半身强势的挤入了赵爵的双腿间，而白烨用手死死的摁住赵爵的肩膀。  
粉嫩的穴口被撑的很大，白烨试了几次才用力的挺进了全部，身下赵爵感觉很痛，发出了微弱的声音。  
性器没有停滞许久，白烨就不由自主的来回抽插，抽出一部分后，就会用力的操回去。  
紧致的甬道像是在吸着他的性器，用力的撞击发出了由水碰撞出的噗嗤声，突然撞到前列腺的那处，赵爵的手突然紧紧一握。  
白烨都看在了眼里，下身更用力的凶猛的操弄着，可是赵爵紧咬着嘴，不发出一点声音，只流出少许的唾液和呜咽声。  
性器在每次凶狠的撞击中，都全部的进入，操到最深。  
就在赵爵身体强烈的开始颤抖的时候，白烨停了下来，把赵爵翻了过来，与他面对面。  
他撕咬着赵爵的嘴唇，“你就不能好好的做了？叫出声很难吗？”  
插在后穴中的性器又开始一阵乱捅，两个人四肢这时纠缠在了一起，白烨亲吻着赵爵，把所有的声音都淹没在了口中。  
“唔……”  
在白烨的操弄下，赵爵最终还是射了出来，射在了赵爵腹部，精液被白烨用手抹在手上，用手尝了尝，立马亲了赵爵一下。  
看到赵爵的表情，白烨就跟恶作剧完后的小孩一样笑的很惬意。  
白烨最后也射了出来，虽然在安全套中，不过白烨还是很开心，这起码是已经算让操了吧？  
赵爵闭着眼睛深呼了口气，躺在了白烨的怀中。  
时间还在流逝，记忆却永远不会变。  
除了——催眠  
end


End file.
